From Darkness Comes Light
by Purple Lamplight
Summary: Link wakes up in a dark room, and finds that he is not alone...


**Contains yaoi btw :P**

**Thanks to Nintendo for making a very awesome video game series. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Link stumbles into a small, dark room. He is exhausted from the fight that he just had with the stalfos. After checking that the room is safe and that there are no imminent threats, he sits down against a wall and rests his tired eyes. He doesn't notice the growing shadow on the floor from the shadow hand.

Link wakes up, realizing he is no longer in the same room. He snaps awake jumps up and draws his sword. He is in pitch blackness as courageous as he is, he starts to feel suffocated by the darkness and starts to succumb to the fear if the dark that is instinctual. He stumbles around searching for a way out, yet finds nothing, he tries to locate any object in his possession that would give off any sort of light, however miniscule. His companion was missing, the little fairy that had provided him with countless advice and strategies to get out of any situation was gone. Knowing his fairy was gone caused him to panic, for who else was going to help him out of this sticky situation?

He falls to the floor, holding his knees to his chest and begins to hyperventilate. The blackness now more pressing than ever. He could almost feel it forcing its way down his throat to his heart, its icy fist holding onto his ear like a voice. Just as he is about to give in to despair, something warm brushes past his hand, and throwing all caution to the wind, he jumps up and tries to locate whatever has touched him. After realizing that flailing around isn't the best way to go about finding the mysterious source of warmth, he stops moving and listens. He hears something ahead of him the rustling of clothes perhaps? He starts to walk towards the sound, only to realize that the sound of his footsteps is covering up the sound. He stops again, listening, and hears the sound again and walks towards it as quietly as possible. But once more, he realizes that his footsteps drown out the noise. He keeps walking and it suddenly dawns on him that his footsteps should not be this loud, and then it dawns on him that someone is matching his steps, following him, and waiting just out of reach.

Link continues walking, now aware of a large presence behind him. He speeds up his pace, his follower matching his steps and speed perfectly. He begins to panic again and runs. As he is running, a sudden calmness falls in his mind, and he knows exactly what he must do.

While he is running, he skips a step. THERE! He hears the footstep of his pursuer clearly. He turns around and jumps at where he thinks it is, he is caught off guard by what he finds. He feels something wrapping around him and he is held against something large and warm and...soft? If this was a monster, it sure was taking its time killing him. After he realizes that whatever this is isn't trying to kill him, he stops struggling to get away and tries to soak up the warmth. He buries his face in the softness and wraps his arms around it. He knows the thing is somewhat humanoid now. These are arms around him, not tentacles or any other ghastly appendages. Then tears of joy began to well up in his eyes, and he gains some hope that he will escape this darkness, the first tear falls onto the beings chest.

Link begins to sob, silently, and senses the being leaning down towards him, suddenly aware that a face was quite near his. The being, which Link now realizes is male, whispers into his ear, brushing his lips against his ear in doing so, "Shhh now, everything is going to be alright, I'll get us out of here." Link barely understands what the man just said, his thoughts were still back to the soft, warm lips touching his ear. The man picks him up, cradling him like a baby. This man must be huge, Link thought. He feels himself being carried, but the only thing he wishes for now, it to feel those warm lips again. He tries to reach up to the man's face, but he is pushed back down by the man's other hand. The man whispers, "Not now. Let me get us out of this darkness." Feeling a little hurt by the rejection, Link buries his face in the man's chest.

After what seemed like forever, Link hears the sound of many locks being opened and the Man whispers to him, "Close your eyes, they aren't ready for the light yet." Link obeys, and the door opens and even with his eyes closed, he feels as though he is looking into the sun.

The feeling quickly subsides as his eyes adjust, and he cracks his eyes open and tries to look at the man. He can barely make out an outline, but the man is clearly handsome. He closes his eyes again savoring the warmth of this man. The man continues to carry him, but to where? Link doesn't care at this point as long as he can stay with this man he would be happy. Link soon starts to feel drowsy, and sleep will take him soon.

Once more, he opens his eyes, trying to get a better look at his savior. His vision is blurry. All he can make out is that the man has darker skin, possibly from the Gerudo Desert? He isn't given much of a chance to think about it, for sleep hits him, and Link dreams about the warmth of the mysterious man who saved him.

He wakes up in a bed, and bolts upright. He is alone in a lavishly furnished bedroom, is laying in a king-sized bed, with black silk sheets that have dark red swirly designs on them. He starts to get up and then realizes that his clothes were gone, he was completely naked. After taking another look around the room, he sees a wardrobe. He gets up and walks towards it. Before he gets there he realizes something, the mysterious man must have undressed him. The mere thought of that started to make him hard. He makes it to the wardrobe, albeit with a large erection. He looks inside, but his clothes aren't there. But he does find some large black robes. He realizes that they must belong to the man, but he can't hold back his temptation and puts on one of the robes. It is far too big for him, but it is soft and warm. It also has a nice scent to it. Looking into a full body mirror that is right next to the wardrobe, he sees that it does not hide his hard-on very well. Before he can stop himself, he starts to rub it through the soft fabric. He was hypnotized watching himself stroke his cock through the robe. Still stroking with one hand, he reaches into the robe with the other. Lost in his own little world right now and doesn't see that the man has come back into the room now. The man sits down off to the side and watches, and as Link starts to climax, he realizes that the man would probably notice the large amount of cum inside of his robes. He is too far gone and he starts feeling that familiar pressure building up. He rushes to pull the robe off, and successfully manages to get it off in time, but fell down in the process. His cock can't hold it any longer and shoots its warm load all over his chest.

The man decides to let link know of his presence now and claps, "What a great show that was Link. I'm sorry for sneaking in here and watching that without letting you know, but I couldn't help myself. For the longest time now I've wanted to see you like this." Link looks up, embarrassed. Ganon is sitting there, and Link jumps to his feet and tries to bolt for the door. But Ganon beats him there and stands between him and the door. Ganon then said, "Wait! Please dont be scared. I'm not trying to hurt you." Link takes a step back, confused about the whole situation. Ganon steps forward and wraps his arms around link before he could get away. Link struggles at first. But, the warmth, scent and the feeling of the muscles rippling in this broad chest it was all too familiar. Link looks up at Ganon, confused, "Yes, I am the one who saved you earlier. I can't expect this to change your opinion about me..."

Link feels something...in his heart… Should he forgive Ganon for his past misdeeds? His heart decides for him. He wraps his arms around Ganon. Ganon takes his shirt pushes Link to the bed."Now lets take care of the rest of that cum thats still on you."

Ganon guides Link to the bed, where he gently pushes him down, onto his licks Links chest, savoring each drop of his cum. After it is all gone however, he does not stop. He starts to kiss links chest, softly, almost caressing him with those warm , combined with Ganons warm breath, once more, made Link hard. But Ganon was in no rush, he slowly kiss up links chest. Up to his neck... To his ear... "Im glad you have forgiven me." Link nods in acknowledgement. Ganon starts in more passionately now, nibbling on his ear... Down his neck... Down his chest... All the way down... Link can't wait for what's next, he tenses up in anticipation. Then suddenly, Ganon brings his head back up to Links, and says "Lets have breakfast."

Link had a disappointed look on his face, but he was very hungry. He was about to grab the robe he was wearing earlier, but upon grabbing it, Ganon said "You don't have to put anything on, im fine with you walking around naked." Link began to blush, and hugged Ganon. Link dropped to his knees and pulled Ganon's pants down. Link was shocked, Ganon's penis was enormous, and hanging right in his face. Ganon began to blush, and said "Oh uh… Do you want me to go naked too?" Link nodded and kissed Ganon's cheek. Then Link followed Ganon into the hall…

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate Ending<strong>

Link can't wait for what's next, he tenses up in anticipation. ...

Nothing happened...

Ganon is already hallway to the door. He turns around and throws Link his clothes. "Put these on, the stone walls in my castle retain the cold. Let us proceed to my Dining Hall for some Late Breakfast"

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think about the story! Also tell me which ending you liked, the normal one, or the alternate ending?<strong>


End file.
